


Labor day (literally)

by TheWallflowerEmily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, I wrote this on labor day and forgot about it, Woops, dad gavin!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWallflowerEmily/pseuds/TheWallflowerEmily
Summary: Gavin & you are about to have a baby, and at a cook out with the Ramsey's you finally go into labor.





	Labor day (literally)

“It’s a real hot day in Austin” you pointed the vlog camera out the window of your backyard before rotating to look at yourself. “I have yet to do my hair and makeup, but I’ve been up since 6 because this little one has not stopped moving” you panned down to your very large bump. “So now I’m making Gavin some breakfast in bed and then we’re going over to Geoff’s for a cookout and I think a couple of the others may be there, but I’m not sure” You shrugged setting the camera down so you could do a timelapse of yourself cooking an omelette for Gavin. You got him a coffee before setting it on a tray that way you could carry it all upstairs while filming. “Good morning, babe” You singsonged as you walked into the bedroom and he peeked an eye open. “Did you make breakfast?” he grinned and you nodded as he sat up and took the tray from you. “I’ve got the best wife in the world guy” he kissed your cheek when you put the camera on yourself and him. “I already showered, so I’m going to do my hair and makeup and get dressed,” you told him and he nodded taking a bite from his food. 

You sat at your vanity in the bedroom, set up your nicer camera that you usually used for sit down videos and put your hair in a messy bun. “I haven’t gotten to use my Modern Renaissance palette much yet, so I’m going to use that for eyeshadow, and possibly a little bit of a silver from colourpop” You grabbed the two palettes from your drawers before grabbing the rest of what you need. You could see Gavin in the back of the shot “I gave him control of the remote to watch whatever he wanted and he put on Game of Thrones which makes it hard to just do my makeup” you frowned at him and he continued to watch. “I’m starting with primer, I’ve got two that I’m going to use just because the benefit one only really feels like it works in my T-zone,” you said starting to apply the benefit one on your forehead as the baby kicked. You moved onto your Too Faced primer before looking through your makeup bag for a foundation. “I’ve got my trusty ole Kat Von D lock it foundation” you started to apply it on your face before grabbing your beauty blender to blend it and you rubbed your bump with your free hand when you got a lot of kicks. “The baby won’t stop” you giggled and Gavin smiled turning to look at you “breakfast was wonderful” he hummed and you smiled back at him. “Now, I’m going in with three different concealers,” you said starting on your concealer and once you were happy with it, put setting powder on. “Now I’ve got my Marc Jacobs bronzer and that’s what I’m going to use for contour because this is a little more minimalist than usual,” you said brushing it onto your cheeks. You grabbed a highlighter from hourglass and a blush from Too Faced before moving onto your eyes. Once your eyeshadow was done, you did your eyeliner and did a subtle flick and applied mascara. “Is the mascara better than sex?” Gavin popped by once he was out of the shower and you giggled softly. “Depends on the day” you gave him a quick kiss and he squinted his eyes at you. “I’m going between Aquarius, Mrs., and November from Colourpop, funny enough, they’re all quite similar,” you said and looked between them before settling on November and you looked in the mirror before shaking your head. “Nope, we’re going Mrs.” you removed the first color before applying the new one and sprayed your face with a setting spray from Smashbox. 

Once you were done with makeup, you quickly put some waves in your hair before getting dressed in a maternity sundress. “You look gorgeous, love” Gavin hummed giving you a kiss on the head. “Thank you, you look good too” you smiled seeing him wearing his salmon shorts and a rooster teeth shirt. “The baby won’t stop moving” you hummed grabbing your purse and vlog camera and he held your hand as you walked to the car together. “We’re about to head out to the cookout, I threw on a sundress and now we’re gonna drive” you set up the camera so it was watching you drive around Austin. You planned to cut out the bits where you showed where people lived. 

You soon arrived and Gavin held your hand as you walked in. You vlogged as you arrived and Geoff made a face at the camera before greeting you both. “The baby is super active today, which hopefully means he or she will make their grand entrance this week” you hummed and Griffon greeted you guys too. “If it wasn’t so close to the due date, I’d drink for two,” Gavin told Geoff as he poured drinks. Michael and Lindsay arrived too along with Jack and Caiti. “Almost the entire gang is here, Ryan and Jeremy and Kat aren’t here, but they’re busy” you vlogged as Geoff grilled. “Gav is refusing to drink today because the baby’s been active and moving a lot, and Michael brought moonshine which smells very good” you sat in the L-shaped outdoor couch that the Ramsey’s had. 

You chatted with the girls for a while before you got a sharp pain. “I’m not sure what that was” you rubbed your sides and got some more kicks. As time passed you continued to get pains. “Y/N, hot dog or burger?” Gavin asked but you shook your head. “I’m not that hungry” you leaned back and he furrowed his brows. “What’s wrong?” he asked as you got another pain. “I’m not sure, it just hurts” you rubbed your sides and he nodded skeptically walking back by Lindsay, Michael, and Jack. “These burgers are amazing” Caiti sat back down by you and looked at you concerned. “Are they still happening?” she asked and you nodded. “Call your doctor and check to see what they think you should do,” she said handing you your phone and you nodded calling. “St. David’s hospital in South Austin, what can I do for you?” the receptionist answered and you asked to be transferred over to your doctor. “Hello, this is Dr. Jensen” you’d never been so comforted to hear this man’s voice. “This is Y/N Free, I’ve been having quite a few pains and the due date is on Thursday, so I figured I’d call and see what to do” you held your stomach uncomfortably as you talked not noticing Gavin’s worried eyes that gazed at you from across the room. “Do you know how far apart they are?” he asked and you looked at your AppleWatch where you’d been keeping time. “They’re roughly 8 minutes apart” you replied and you heard him typing. “As soon as they’re consistently four or five minutes apart and you can’t talk while having a contraction, I want you in the office” the doctor said and you hummed to let him know you understood “sounds perfect, we’ll call when everything kicks off” you said and bid a goodbye before hanging up and Caiti looked at you with raised eyebrows. “He wants us to go in when they’re 5 minutes apart and I can’t talk through a contraction” you leaned back before grabbing your vlog camera “I just talked to my doctor on the phone, and he’s saying that as soon as contractions are closer and harder for me to deal with, then we should go in. But until then, it’s the waiting game” you hummed and Gavin walked over to you and put his hand on your head. “Everything okay, love?” he asked and you nodded “yeah, baby’s on the way though. Apparently, the pains were contractions, but I thought they’d be much worse” you said and his eyes widened. “Do we need to go in?” he asked ready to pack everything up but you shook your head. “Not till the contractions are unbearable and closer together, go have a nice time, Caiti and I will chill here and eat” you gave him a kiss and he smiled at the vlog camera. “2:35 in the afternoon and we’re having a very literal labor day” Gavin smiled before looking at you and giving you a kiss on the shoulder.

“I’m so excited,” you say to Caiti and she smiles before helping you up so you can get a little something to eat. “Now that I know what’s going on, I can actually eat,” you said and Caiti rubbed your shoulder excitedly.

“It’s been an hour since the last clip, my contractions are closer together but not close enough to go in, and we’re about to go home that way we can grab the car seat and hospital bags” you vlogged before giving hugs goodbye to your friends and Gavin rested his hand on the small of your back as he walked you to the car. You got on the passenger side and he kissed your cheek when he got into the driver’s side. “My title is about to be upgraded,” Gavin said to the camera and you nodded “as is mine” you hummed as he drove and he looked at you with concern when you got another contraction. “I’m good, we just gotta get home” you rubbed your bump soothingly. 

It didn’t take long from the time you got home till you were at the hospital getting checked in. Gavin was helping you get changed into a hospital gown but giving you kisses of encouragement. “Just help me so I can sit down,” you said when he kissed your shoulders. You got situated before grabbing your camera. “We’re at the hospital now, we've both brought our switches and are going to play some Mario Kart in order to pass the time” you smiled as he grabbed the cases from the bags. “I wanted to just pass time on my own playing Splatoon 2, but I’m okay with sharing my time with this one” Gavin smiled. 

Time seemed to go quickly because around 8 pm they were getting you situated to have the baby. “I’m not looking down there,” Gavin said getting a little queasy as he made sure that the camera he set up was at a good angle. He held your hand and you did as the doctor instructed. You teared up from the pain and Gavin rubbed your knuckles. “I can’t” you whispered looking at him but he shook his head. “Yes you can, you’re the strongest woman I know” he kissed your hand as you started pushing again. 

At 8:33 your son made his appearance. “It’s a boy!” your doctor said holding him up for a second before the nurses cleaned around his mouth. “Is dad cutting the cord?” the nurse asked as the baby cried and you smiled looking at Gavin who had turned on another camera that way he could see you and the baby better for the vlog. “Yeah,” Gavin said and he held the camera in one hand and listened to the directions the nurse gave before cutting it and the baby continued to cry. They laid him on your chest and you rubbed his back with tears going down your cheeks. “He’s so beautiful” you looked up at Gavin who was smiling the biggest smile you had ever seen on him. “You did amazing, love” Gavin gave you a kiss and the baby stopped crying when he was tucked against your chest and close to you. 

The nurse carefully took him from you and you frowned as she took him to wash him and weigh him. “7 pounds 11ounces and 21 ½ inches long,” she said and the baby cried so Gavin walked over to try to soothe him. “Now we need a name,” Gavin said still vlogging him and sitting as the nurse put him in a onesie and swaddled him in a blanket. “Look at how cute he is” you whispered as Gavin put the black and white striped hat on his head. The nurse handed the baby to you and you kissed his nose before looking at him. “I think Leon is a suiting name,” Gavin said and you smiled nodding. “I like that,” you said rubbing his cheek with your finger and carefully gave him to Gavin to cuddle. “Little Leon?” Gavin smiled as the boy slept in his arms. “I’m so happy he’s here” you hummed before grabbing your camera to vlog a little bit. “September 4th at 8:13 pm our little boy made his grand entrance,” you said and Gavin chuckled a little bit before putting his finger by Leon’s hand. Leon grabbed Gavin’s finger and you watched in admiration. “He’s having baby cuddles now, once the nurse comes back I’m going to attempt to breastfeed and Gavin’s most likely going to be making phone calls and sending messages out about visiting. And then, hopefully by the time he’s done we can go back to the normal room” you smiled to the camera and Gavin frowned when Leon started crying. “What’s wrong?” Gavin asked rhetorically so he hit the call nurse button.

“He’s most likely just hungry so we can get momma ready to hopefully feed him,” The nurse said after walking in. She helped you get situated and Gavin watched you, love filling his eyes. “I’m gonna let friends know over text except for Cait and Dan, just because he’s their godson” Gavin let you know and you nodded. “And then I’ll call our families that way they know and can come visit as soon as possible.” You nodded and the nurse continued to help you get Leon to latch on. “Come on peanut,” you said and he latched on before starting to eat. Gavin made sure to keep Jack out of the chat that way he could call Caiti and Jack wouldn’t tell her.

Gavin to Jeremy, Geoff, and Michael: He’s here!!! Leon Free (we have yet to pick a middle name), 7 pounds 11 ounces and 21 inches!! He’s very cute and you can come to visit as soon as we switch back to a normal room.

Geoff: Yay!! Let Griff and I know and we’ll be there.

Jeremy: Send a pic, Kat wants to see him, but congrats bud!

Michael: Congrats boi!! Send a pic ASAP

Gavin: I’ve got yet to take a picture on my phone, and I’d take one now but he’s eating.

 

Gavin to Ryan: I have a kid!! Leon Free, 7 pounds 11 ounces and 21 inches!! You’re welcome to visit as soon as we change rooms. 

Ryan: Aww, congrats buddy, I might come tomorrow evening or as soon as you guys are back home.

Gavin then moved onto calling Caiti who screamed so happily that Gavin needed to pull the phone away from his ear. He talked to Jack too and let him know before bidding goodbyes and calling Dan and leaving a message. “I know you’re asleep and all but my son is here!! Call me tomorrow and I’ll give more details”. He decided against calling his parents until it was a better time of day for them before he called your parents and they both said they’d be on their way from Dallas as soon as possible.

He walked back to you and you looked at him with a smile. “He’s so hungry but I don’t blame him since this is the first real food he’s had” “he’s probably thinking it’s the best thing in the world. But if I didn’t tell you, you’re gorgeous and I love you” Gavin gave you a kiss and you smiled. “I love you too, handsome” 

Leon soon finished eating and you burped him before Gavin took him to lay him down so you could both attempt to get sleep. You were woken up twice, once by Leon needing a diaper change and once by the nurse who was going to take him temporarily for his necessary shots and tests. When she came back with him it was around 6 am and you stayed awake to snuggle with him since you he was awake. “Thank you,” you said to the nurse and she nodded writing stuff on the whiteboard before letting you be and you smiled down at Leon who had his eyes open and looking at you. He scrunched his forehead up before letting out a tiny fuss and you shushed him rocking him a little bit. “You’re okay, daddy’s asleep so let’s have momma time,” you said in a baby voice and took a picture of him with your phone. “I love you” you kissed his nose.

Gavin woke up a half hour later and you had to feed him again. “Babe, can you transfer footage to my computer so I can edit when he’s done eating?” you asked and he nodded standing up to give you a kiss and grabbed your laptop and started to transfer the footage. “He’s so sweet and hungry,” you said and Gavin smiled over at you and gave you a kiss quickly. “He’s so sweet in general” Gavin rubbed your shoulder before moving a little closer to you. “I love you and I don’t think I’ve said that enough” you hummed and he kissed your forehead.

Gavin talked to his family and Dan. His parents were very excited and they all made plans to head to Texas. “Babe, Geoff, and Griffon are here, do you want to go and find them so they can come up?” you said while he was on the phone and he nodded saying goodbye to his dad. He gave you a kiss before walking to the lobby. “Are you ready to meet more people?” you said to Leon who was sleeping in your arms. A couple minutes later Gavin walked in with Geoff and Griffon. “He’s sleeping but I’m not sure how long he’ll be asleep” you held him so they could see his face and Gavin carefully took him that way they could look better. “I forgot to bring the hat with Union Flag on it,” Gavin said a little disappointed. “He’s adorable,” Griffon said rubbing his cheek with her knuckle. 

People continued to visit you throughout the next day and the doctor told you guys you were able to go home. “He’s got an adorable outfit that says adventure awaits, and then matching pants and a matching hat that has these adorable little mountain peaks” you vlogged. “Gavin’s being anal and making sure we have all our stuff packed up. “I just don’t want to leave things behind,” Gavin said and you smiled buckling Leon into his seat. “Are you ready to go home and really start being a dad?” you asked putting the camera on Gavin and he nodded “yeah because I’ll have my favorite girl to help me with it all” he gave you a kiss which made you smile and your face heat up. The nurse walked in with a wheelchair and you sat down while holding the car seat. Gavin carried the bags and smiled towards you. 

You got to the car and Gavin loaded the trunk before he buckled the car seat in and you gave him a kiss. You buckled yourself up once sat in the back seat and Gavin started driving to the house. You kept him from fussing too much on the ride home and Gavin yelled at a driver that cut him off on the highway “I’ve got my newborn in the car you wanker!” he yelled and your eyes widened since he was normally calm when driving. You soon arrived home and Gavin held the car seat in one hand and yours in the other as you walked into the house. “Welcome home, Leon” Gavin smiled and gave you a kiss as the cats ran towards the door.


End file.
